Expanding Blackness
by neppy
Summary: Sequel to Blackness. [Chapter 5] Emi is back at Hogwarts for the fourth year. New friends come into play, including the mysterious new comers of school. Why are they just now joining? She faces the hardship of relationships, friendships, curses and just h
1. New Introductions

A/N: YaY! First chapter time! Exciting, huh? Now, reread the prelude in the first story… OK, done that? Now you may begin. :)

**Expanding Blackness**

The sweet summer air engulfed my senses as I walked down the front steps of Hogwarts. School was out and the surrounding green grounds were bare except for the few butterflies. The Whomping Willow was swaying and would hit the ground every couple of seconds. It felt good. Taking my sunglasses out of my pocket, I put them on and started down the pathway.

I was supposed to be apparating to my rehearsal dinner but I decided to make a quick stop at Honeydukes. The candy store was empty and the clerk appeared to be surprised there was a customer.

"Oh, hello, welcome to Honeydukes, Miss Black," the man said. I nodded and grinned. I traveled through the small store touching everything with my fingers as I passed. I settled on some hard candies.

Once I got my candy, I went into the street and looked into the distance to a small cottage. There were two figures moving about it inside and I laughed inwardly.

"Looks like I won't be the only one late…" I told myself. _Pop!_

**Chapter 1: New Introductions**

In my room, I was swallowed up by blackness; shielded, so the mask I wear isn't easily detectable and I can be myself. Being myself doesn't do anything though because there is still no one to see the real Emily Black.

Remus Lupin, my godfather, was off on another one of Dumbedore's crazy errands and I was left alone in our two bedroom flat. A shaggy black dog sometimes sat at the end of my bed, curled in a ball and snoring slightly. He never really tried to talk to me, not even when I sat staring at the ceiling. In the dark, he blended in so I couldn't see him, but I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Are you awake, dad?" I questioned in a quiet voice. I felt the dog move a little and licked my feet. I found his head and pat it gently and wondered where Remus was this time… "I want to go see Nephiro, can I?"

"No," my dad replied. He had changed back into a man, and his blue eyes were one of the only things I could see in the dark. "Remus said you are grounded, Emi. I'm not suppose to let you go anywhere until the Quidditch cup."

"You're my parent, not him, can't you override his decision?" I asked anxiously.

"No, legally he is your guardian, since I'm suppose to be in prison. You shouldn't have tried to sneak out." I stayed quiet. "Your mum used to do that, and like you, got caught. Now go to sleep." His weight left my bed and I heard my door open and close. I wrapped my comforter around my body and tried to count how many days I had left of my house arrest. How many more days am I going to be babysat by a canine?

I didn't even know the date, let alone the month. I stopped following the calendar. I had no sense of time and didn't care.

Nephiro's dad scored box seats for the Quidditch World Cup for being a "good boy" at his job. Xanu Miketsu works for the Egyptian Ministry of Magic, in the oh-so-secret Department of Mysteries. I was a little excited. Quidditch didn't interest me like it does for Nephiro or Draco. I was just happy to get out of the boring Hell I've been living in the past couple of months.

Don't get me wrong; living here is much better than living at Aunt Mildred's. At least here I'm free to walk around, eat, and talk. My dad and Remus listen when I speak, and I've regained a healthy appetite… finally. It's just I feel alone a lot. Remus will leave and not say anything as of where he is going or how long he'll be back. For all I know, he's never returning. It's rare that my dad is here, he managed to find a wand… well, Remus bought one for him, and he apparates to the flat every couple of days just to say hi. Usually he leaves straight afterwards to get back to Buckbeak.

Draco wrote me once a week; his letters bore me. I didn't need to know every little detail of his day. I swear he'll start telling me how many times he went to the loo soon. My replies were probably even less interesting seeing how nothing exciting has really happened. It's not like I can tell him about my father…I get letters from Nephiro every once in awhile and a few from Rilee. Riddle reminds me in hers, that I need to practice my moves over vacation and "try" and teach myself new ones. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. Lily apparently is in Hawaii with her boy toy from home and I haven't heard from since her the train ride.

I rolled onto my side and looked toward the window. Voices came from the street; everyone here spoke Czech, and I didn't know a word of it. It made me feel inferior. Lupin knows how to speak the language well and found humor in my futile attempts to learn. I closed my eyes, and drifted away…

o.O

My mum's laugh is infectious. As soon as she starts, everyone around does the same, no matter if it was funny or not. I watched her twirl in circles in a patch of green grass. I sat, sprawled out in my back, smiling. She was so pretty…

_"I hope I look like you when I get older, mum," I told her. She stopped spinning and gave me a wink. _

_"You will dear, you will." She began laughing again. "Let's go inside, it's going to rain," she said, looking up at the sky. The clouds overhead were dark gray, and the smell of rain was in the air. _

"OK." We walked inside and mum started making lemonade. The loud burst, and rain began to pour down from the heavens. It wasn't normal though…it appeared to have an acid affect on the lawn. The earth seemed to have died, and all that was left over was the brown mud…

o.O

In the morning, I awoke to a pecking feeling on my shoulder. The golden eyes of Nephiro's elf owl, they glimmered with a trace of normal yellow. It had tan feathers and white spots, and was much prettier than my own. I took the letter of its leg and pat it's head and pointed to Kuai's cage in the corner.

"_Emi, we'll be there in a few days to pick you up for the Quidditch Match. Be ready. –Nephiro"_

I went to my desk and scribbled a reply and sent the owl back to Nephiro. I looked up at the sky and watched it fly away, wishing I could do the same. The dog poked it's head into my room and barked. I glanced in his direction. "Yes?" He turned and I could hear his paws going to the hall toward the kitchen. I sighed and left my room as well.

Remus was setting a couple of folders on the counter when I walked in. He smiled at me and gave dad a pat on the head.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said. "I figured that you'd be at Nephiro's by now."

"Why's that?" I questioned, and he ignored me and poured some coffee into a cup. My eyes traveled to the folders and my blood started to boil. "Where'd you go this time? Paris? Miami? Little Whinging? Hell?"

"Emi!" he exclaimed, shutting me up.

"What? You just leave, without saying anything to me, not even a note, and you expect me to be cool with it?" I cried, kind of upset. My dad transformed back and casually placed himself between Remus and I.

"I wasn't aware I needed to check with you. Last time I knew I was the adult!"

"Yeah, well, it's be nice to know where my guardian goes for days at a time! What if I needed guarding!? What if we're robbed!? Or if I'm kidnapped!? I could BURN down the building!"

"You haven't been alone Emi! That's why Sirius has been here!"

"What if he gets hit by a car? Or hooks-up with the whore dog down the street? Or jumps out the window after his tennis ball? Or –"

"Stop!" my dad said. "Please! No more "what if" statements!" He took a breath. "Remus, it's wrong not to tell Emi. She's right." I felt like cheering. "But –Emi your reaction was unreasonable and out of line."

"Aw, look who's being a parent!" I heard Nephiro say from the door.

"Oh my god! It's Naomi!" he screamed and looked a bit nervous.

"Relax, _dad_, its just Nephiro," I corrected. "Who's Naomi?"

"My mother," Nephiro muttered testily.

"You look just like her … oh man … bad memories … I'm going to go on a walk …" he responded looking rather faint before changing back into his dog form and running away.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"No, I just got your letter today. I'll go do that now." I turned and returned to my tiny room and Nephiro followed. "How many days should I pack for?"

"Three should be sufficient," she answered, looking around. "Your room is bare."

"You must forgive me for I haven't had enough time to decorate," I lied.

"It's OK. My room is the same and I've been living in it my whole life," she replied. I found that rather strange. I couldn't picture Nephiro in a room that wasn't filled with elaborate things.

"Really? I'll have to see it at some point," I said.

"I'm sure you will. Who knows, if my mother decides she likes you, you might be invited over, Remus too, of course," she said. "Oh by the way, you remember the two people who met me at the train station?"

Images flashed in my head. The two hot people. 'Of course I remember! How I could forget?' "Yeah, I have a vague recollection."

"Well, they're coming too." 'Yay!'

"Really? That's cool." I closed my bag and grabbed my pillow. "Ready."

"All right. My dad should be here by now," she said and she exited my bedroom. I followed and put my stuff down in the kitchen floor. Xanu Miketsu and Remus were sitting at the table when we walked in. Their voices were in a low whisper and they were hunched over something. They didn't even look up at us.

"What are they doing?" I asked Nep. She shrugged.

"Who knows." I offered her a drink and we stood in the kitchen talking about our summer so far. Eventually Nephiro's dad got up and announced to us that we should be leaving.

"Don't get into trouble Emi," Remus said, looking at the ceiling. The people above us were arguing.

"OK then. Emi, grab your stuff and hold on to Phiro's hand." I did what he said, feeling mildly uncomfortable. Nep didn't look too thrilled herself. That warm feeling of wind hit me and I closed my eyes.

A/N: Yes. I know it's a little short, but it is the beginning chapter.


	2. Flying Sticks

**Chapter 2: Flying Sticks**

When I opened them, we were on the outskirts of a forest. There were people everywhere –tons of them! –All in tents and around fires and talking and walking and . . . I shuddered. "What's the matter, Emi? Cold?" Nephiro asked.

"No! There's just too many people," I replied hastily, trying not to sound dumb.

"Whatever. Our spot is over here. Come on," she ordered, walking off in the direction of the people. The tents were of different colors and sizes and were in rows. It seemed people were moved in and most were settles in a little _too_ much. It was strange…

Nephiro stopped in front of a white tent. It was a fairly big one, but didn't seem like it could fit more than three people. The edges had gold embroidering and a cool shiny covering to it when you walked up to it. I stood outside the "door" and waiting for Nephiro to do something.

"Go in," she said rolling her eyes. I pushed back the flap and gasped. Inside was like a mini house! There was a kitchen and tables, living room and some bedrooms. It even had a second story. I wasn't prepared for something like this. Magical things should have warnings. This tent would be perfect with a sign saying 'Full house inside. Do not enter if you might be pregnant, have a serious injury or illness, have high blood pressure or if you have a heart problem.'

"Nephiro? Is this your friend?" a misty female voice asked from directly behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with an almost exact, aged, copy of Nephiro. Her eyes were the same amber-red and her hair was a similar color. She was dressed strangely, in a white dress that seemed to flow over rather than cover her and there was a jewel on her forehead. 'She's so… pretty.'

"Yes, mother. This is Emily black," Nephiro replied, her voice filled with respect. 'This is weird… I don't like that tone…'

"It is nice to meet you, Emily. My name is Naomi. Nephiro has told me about you. I'm glad we finally met," her mother told me, extending a hand, which I took. "I will have to talk to you later. This place… it is full of spirit's beckoning me –I must find out what they want." Her eyes glinted gold for a moment before she turned and left.

"Spirits?"

"My mom has ties to the past. Everyone on her side of the family does. She is a powerful witch, gifted with the sight," Nephiro explained without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Taught Phiro everything she knows," her dad's voice added. "Well, almost everything." He walked up to us and grinned. "Go and show Emi about, Phiro. Don't be a bad hostess."

"What about you?" Nep asked her father.

"I have to go get Lucien and Adam. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he was gone in a puff of sand.

'I really need to learn that trick,' I thought to myself.

"Come on, Black. You can put your stuff in here." She led me up the stairs and to the third door on the left. "Up stairs is the living area. All the bedrooms are here. This will be ours. There's a bathroom up here and also one downstairs. It's the room next to this." She opened the door, revealing a nice-sized room complete with two beds , a bean bag chair, and two bedside tables.

"This is pretty nice," I commented, admiring the place.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go outside and wait for my dad to come back."

"Why outside?" I questioned.

"Because, inside my mother will know exactly what's going on. Outside there are distractions to shield me," she replied, exiting the room.

"O… ok…?"

"Coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah." 'Wow… Nephiro's family is kind of scary. No wonder she's so unhinged.'

So we waited outside Nephiro's tent house thingy and caught up. I decided I would have to go look for Draco later but not now. Now I was going to wait for Lucien and Adam. They showed up a bit later, fill of hugs (and kisses) for Nephiro and friendly smiles for me. Well, at least Lucien. He seemed like a pretty friendly, nice guy. His brother on the other hand, looked like a brooding artist or a jealous boyfriend. He intrigued me.

"Hello, Emi, right? It's nice to see you again," Lucien said to me once he and Nephiro… said hello.

"Nice to see you again too," I replied. '_Very_ nice to see you again.'

"Why don't you say hi to Emi, little brother?" Lucien growled at his brother.

"Hi."

"Hi." I looked at Nephiro for help. She smiled at me almost reassuringly. "Err.. How are things?"

"OK," Lucien answered. Adam just grunted.

"Why don't we go for a walk once you two get settled in? I'm sure we're bound to find something… exciting to do," Nephiro suggested.

"All right."

I waited outside while Nephiro gave another "tour" and people watched. Everyone was either wearing green or burgundy. I got glares from wizards in robes and warm smiles from those in strange outfits. It seems to me that most wizards don't know how muggles dress.

"OK. You ready Black?" Nephiro asked. I nodded.

"You know what, I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to find Draco," I told them, my voice vacant of emotion. Nep just smiled. They headed left and I went right.

I decided then that people had no manners. No one pays attention to where he or she is going, or whom they step on. It amazed me at the rudeness of the crowd.

If Draco was around I figured I'd run into him… eventually. I stopped temporarily to grab some cotton candy, when I was run into by a passerbyer. I turned to swear at the culprit and came face to face with Rilee Riddle.

"Black, how nice to see you. Didn't think you were coming. Draco said something about you being grounded," she said.

"I am… but I convinced Remus to lift it off because I blamed it on Sir- I mean my dad." Rilee grinned.

"This is Jenna, Karasu, and Mercutio Pachatte, my best friends." I gave a nice warm smile to each of them, but not really meaning it.

"I'm heard a lot about you. I'm Emi."

"Really?" said Jenna, casting her friend a sidelong glance. "And what, pray tell, have you heard?"

"All good things I hope," added Mercutio.

"Mostly good things, we generally don't talk about the past much. We just hit each other," I replied.

"Wait hit on each other? Did I hear that right?" Rilee smacked Mercutio.

"You jack ass." I just laughed.

"How is your summer going? How many times have you tried to kill Draco?" I asked, in a sarcastic but truthful manner.

Rilee is pensive for a moment and counts on her fingers. "Um, I'm not sure since I was gone for a month and a half but probably near 50 or so, that's usually when I lose count."

"Obviously none of them have been successful, since I just got a letter from him last night." I smirked and ate some cotton candy. Though, all it managed to do was make me thirsty and my fingers sticky.

Rilee narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well, I've been rather busy. I don't have time for some stupid elaborate plan to take over the world like my father. Nor do I have the time to take out Draco when he's an assets at the oddest of times."

I returned her expression. "No reason to go all evil, Ri." I offered her some of my sugary poison.

"Ugh how can you eat that –all it is, is gross whipped sugar." Mercutio and Jenna laughed.

"I thought you liked things whipped Rilee?" said Jenna. Rilee burned a deep red, so did Mercutio.

I decided that asking wasn't the right thing to do so I changed the subject. "Lovely weather we've been having!"

"Emi, it rained all last week," Rilee said, eyeing me funny.

"Which is why this shit hole is called England –" muttered Jenna.

I had to agree with Jenna. England was a bad place to live, but I don't live there, so I don't care. "It didn't rain in Czech," I told them, trying to add as much enthusiasm as I possibly could.

"It did in Italy –" grumbled Mercutio.

"And in Germany –" complained Rilee.

"America is all nice and warm –" Everyone shot death looks at Jenna for boasting. She just grinned.

"Well girls... and guy, I must finish my quest. Rilee, do you happen to know where Draco is? I owe him a slap," I questioned.

"I'm not sure if he's here yet but if he is - he'd be in the tent with the all mighty bitch."

"OK. Thanks! I'll see you later," I yelled back to them over my shoulder, not really thinking too much to what she said.

"You're going the wrong way!" Rilee answered back. With red cheeks, I turned and ran the opposite way.

Lucius Malfoy was standing outside of the tent Rilee pointed me too, whispering to a taller, fat man who reminded me of a troll. He spotted me and I felt frightened for a second. Mr. Malfoy was an intimidating man; he stood straight, held his head high, and wore an expression of disgust. His thin, black cane had a snakes head on it and didn't seem to fulfill any purpose.

"You must be Emily Black," he said in his aristocratic tone. I felt like kicking him in the shin. "Draco is inside. Go right in." The Malfoy tent was much different inside from Nephiro's. Sliver and green everywhere along with snakes. 'They hired a terrible decorator,' I thought, smirking to myself. What seemed to be the Malfoy crest was hanging above the unneeded fireplace. Draco was standing in front of the mantle with a depressing look in his eyes.

"Hey Malfoy!" I said in a semi-cheerful voice. "Why the long face" He blinked and turned his head toward me. It was as I had woke him from a trance.

"Emi!" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He placed his around my hips and held me tight. "I was thinking."

"Oh…" I had learned already that asking what he was thinking about never worked. I just thought I'd keep my mouth shut.

"Don't worry. It was nothing pressing." He kissed my forehead and chuckled. "Who do think will win the tournament?"

"Me," I responded.

"Good answer," he murmured. Draco kissed me lips. "Sit with me during it?"

"I'll try. Remus told Xanu –Nephiro's dad –that I was technically grounded, so he might make me sit with them." He grimaced. "But I'm still in the top box."

"Mmhm. OK."

Draco had to go be his dad's shadow, so I was forced to find my way back to the Miketsu tent. No one appeared to be back yet so I helped myself to some water, sat down in a chair and waited. There was a lot of people walking back, chattering excitedly. I looked at my watch and saw that the match is starting soon.

"Did they leave without me?" I questioned out loud. I stared at the passing crowd, wishing I could remember where Nephiro and I said we'd meet. It was absent-mindedly thinking until a young girl with light brown hair, around my age walked by. Everything seemed to slow down as she glided by. Her reddish skirt flared out a little due to the gust of wind and her white tank top left nothing to the imagination. The outgoing outfit was accented by black suede boots with faux fur at the top and her pale skin.

The female stopped in front of the tent and saw me watching her. With an expression of amusement, she gave me a wink with her brown eyes and disappeared.

"What the he –"

"Emi!" My mind snapped back to the other side of the entrance, Nep, Lucian, and Adam stood looked a tad bit impatient. "Are you coming? The match is going to be starting soon!" I nodded and slide off of my seat.

The four of us marched through the other speculators and were directed to a box way up at the top of the massive gold stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final…" said an announcer. I covered my ears. 'Too loud!'

"Damn! Pick up the pace, and boys do not stop to leer," Nephiro yelled back to us when the crowd began screaming and whistling. It was like a giant mush of red and green throughout the stand. "Finally."

The top box was basically full except four seats in back of Draco, which I'm guessing were ours since Mr. Miketsu was next to them, and one by a small ugly creature with eyes too big for it's head. We sat down and I glanced out to the field and saw about a hundred glowing… things… dancing around, going faster and faster. All the men around had dazed look, some were drooling, (even Lucian and Draco) and long-behold famous Harry Potter was pressing himself against the glass. I felt like getting up and giving him a good kick in the butt. When the 'veela' (as Adam called them) stopped their performance the crowd went wild, but instead of cries of ecstasy like before, they were bellowing vulgar demands for the white-haired creatures to continue. I saw a couple of mothers cover their children's ear.

"And now kindly put your wand in the air…" 'How about no.' The annoying loud voice was coming from a young looking man wearing colorful clothes. I sighed, inwardly wishing I had stayed in the tent. "For the Irish National Mascots!" A green blue swept over the field getting a new reaction from everyone.

"Before you get excited Black," Nep whispered in my ear. "It's not real." Almost instantly gold coins were showing on top of us.

"Ow! I think one hit my eyes!" I said jokingly, covering my head with my arms. A fair skinned snotty woman turned a little from the seat in front of me and gave me a rude look. I presumed she was Draco's mum, since she was seating next to him. Draco didn't even notice I was there, that was until Mrs. Malfoy called my an "immature brat." I know my ears would be letting steam escape soon, my blood was almost to boiling temperature, but my little dragon mouthed, "Ignore her" to me. It didn't make me feel any less angry, but it was still soothing for an unknown reason. When the three of them faced the field, I "immaturely" gave them a gesture using my finger; Nephrio chuckled. 'Was that who Rilee call the "almighty bitch"? Sounds true.'

The actual game wasn't as interesting as the mascots. I still don't see why a while bunch of people with sticks chasing balls is exciting… well, maybe I could, I just don't want to. In the end, Bulgaria caught the stupid gold ball, but Ireland still won.

Before we exited the box, Draco pulled me aside and kissed me. His mom looked vivid, but his father seemed entertained. I gave Draco a puzzled look and he smiled.

"Thanks for not smacking my mum for her rude comments. She doesn't think before she speaks…" I wasn't listening to him, I was watching his parents, and was thinking about the black eye he had last holiday. My eyes narrowed at the memory of our fight about it as Lucius laughed at the Minister of Magic's corny joke. "Emi? Honey? Are you listening to me?" I return my eyes to my boyfriend's grey eyes; their usual coldness was gone and was replaced by concern.

"Honestly? No, sorry, I wasn't." He frowned. "I have a really bad headache." 'Liar!' the voice in the back of my head accused.

"Are you feeling faint?" His voice had a hint of panic, and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Not particularly, just tired. I'm going back to the tent, OK?" I didn't wait for his reply before kissing his cheek good-bye and walking away, Quickly, I caught up with Nep and the gorgeous brothers, who had decided I wasn't worth waiting for.


	3. Rude Slovaks in Red Skirts and Earrings

A/N: I had some problems getting this chapter to seem somewhat real. It was hard.

**Chapter 3: Rude Slovaks in Red Skirts and Earrings**

Nephiro and I sat in our beds in the tent, listening to the celebrations going on. I couldn't sleep, too much running through my mind. The noise was gradually growing fainter as the night grew later, but right as I was almost asleep it boomed ten times worse than before. Nep looked at me and shrugged.

We took no notice till it crept toward the shimmering white tent. Both of us got to our feet and grabbed our robes and rushed downstairs. Lucian and Adam were already up and looking slightly worried. Screams and maniacal laughter flooded the campsite. Crowds that was drinking and singing earlier were now running past us with horrified expressions.

"Kids!" We looked up and saw Nephiro's dad coming out from behind a door; her mom followed suit. "Go, hurry to the woods." None of moved, I at least was frightened with the pain that carried those five words. "NOW!" he yelled with such authority I would have never guessed it was he. Nevertheless, we high-tailed it out of there.

Tents were on fire, people were being levitated, and others were laughing and marching with the rather large group of rioters. Something about the evildoers was bizarre… All of them were wearing white masks and has hoods up. Nephiro tugged at my arm and motioned away from them.

We walked briskly, but seemingly in no hurry. It appeared the rioters were attacking the few muggles there and muggle-borns, and we were purebloods. Adam and Lucien had disappeared a couple of minutes after we left the tent when a huge crowd of Irish supporters split us apart, so once we made a good distance into the woods we stopped to wait.

A few meters away stood the mysterious girl I saw earlier. Her mouth was formed in the same amused smile she had before, that up a little closer seemed to challenge Nephiro's. Her light brown hair blew hair loosely from the strong winds created by the panic-stricken people who rushed past her; she didn't seem to care much for their reason for being scared. She turned her head in my direction and her smile grew larger, as if she just spotted her biggest gift under the Christmas tree. My stomach twisted in knots and a bad tingly feeling made me shudder involuntarily. Around her a gay light began to glow, kind of like Ephraim Furduckin's did the previous school year. I gulped.

"Are you a Confianza by any chance?" she asked, still grinning.

My first thought was to gasp in response to the questioning my heritage… and the fact she knew my mother's maiden name. Her eyes glowed brightly. I felt like I've met her before… I've seen that twinkle in her eyes…

"Maybe…" I answered, not wanting to give my personal information out to the strangers. Nephiro had taken a step or two back and was now half hidden in shadows. The girls expression faltered.

"That was a yes or no question." Her accent was like no other I've heard before; it sounded Slavic… but not at the same time. I just stared at her. "Answer me!" I was taken aback. How could such forcefulness come out of her? It's like when Remus yells, it doesn't seem right.

"I'm not your slave, I don't even know your name so why should I answer your silly question?" Her glare deepened at my reply, and then it relaxed.

"You have a point." I gave her a blank shrugged and started to turn away when she continued. "I'm Marissa Rushvish." Something in the back of my head clicked, but I ignored it. "4th year Durmstrang student." She extended her hand and I kind of told her to go screw herself by not taking it.

"Well…"

"There you girls are!" I heard Lucien's voice call to us. "Come on!"

Nephiro and I shot each other fleeting glances and ran after the two Frenchman. We walked a little bit deeper, just enough to remove Marissa Rushvish from my sight.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked breathlessly. All of us looked around, apparently searching for a familiar face, but we were disrupted by silence. Everyone was looking up at the sky and I followed the lead. "The Dark Mark…" I hissed, recalling Remus' description. This very mark loomed over my house the night my father was wrongly convicted and my mom was murdered.

The silence didn't last long, once people realized what they were staring at, the cries came back. There was even more mayhem than before and seeing Nephiro reach for Lucien's hand I had found myself worrying about Draco. I felt bad for just leaving him in the box, and with a fake excuse too. As the thoughts crossed my mind, arms wrapped themselves around my waist. My immediate reaction was to yelp, which I did, drawing the other's eyes to me.

"Emi, its just Draco, calm down," Nephiro told me, rolling her eyes. Draco nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered. His breath was warm on my skin and was nice since I was so cold. _It's weird how he just randomly appears at the right moments…_ I thought, closing my eyes, forgetting, the green skull hovering above treetops. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm… very." The five of us were fairly content standing there, except Adam. He looked angrier then usual, and cold. No one wanted to go find out what was going on, and it was Mr. Miketsu that told us to return to the tent.

"Emi? May I talk to you for a second?" Draco pulled me aside, and I watched the others walk away from me… again.

"Sure, Draco. What is it?" I question, eager to get warm again.

"My mother says I shouldn't talk to you anymore," he blurted. My eyes opened wide.

"Ummm, why?" I asked, not really believing him.

"She says your family is tainted and that we shouldn't put ourselves in the same leagues as murders."

"My family has no murders in it, at lest the ones I know of," I growled. "And how is your family any different, you father is a Death Eater!" He quieted me.

"Not so loud."

"So, you're admitting it fully now? Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater?"

"No." I glared at him.

"You go and tell your mother we're not speaking to each other."

"Emi! This isn't what I wanted out of this conversation!"

"Then why did you bring it up? You could have lied to her, and said we were no longer "seeing" each other!"

"I wanted to be honest."

"You won't be honest with things that involve _your_ feelings and when I want to help, but you'll tell me your mother doesn't like me? That's bull!"

"My problems don't concern you!" he bellowed. Turning around, I planted a firm slap to his face.

"They should," I told him, running after my friends.

"Emi! Come back!"

Xanu explained how the Ministry doesn't know where it came from, but the culprit used Harry Potter's wand. Haha. As long as it doesn't show up anywhere near Prague I didn't care.

o.O

Everyone retired for the night and the next morning I followed Nephiro home like a lost puppy dog. The Egyptian house was huge and probably could fit 20 of my apartments into it… maybe more… It was covered in Earth tones, mostly white and gold though. The two of us decided it was best that we stat in her room. Xanu was busy with work and who knows where Nephiro's mom is.

She wasn't lying when she said it bare. Although the furniture she had was elaborate like I thought, the room was so big that it looked empty/ Thee was a desk in one corner, painted with gold paint, a dresser with too many drawers and a large mirror, and a bed –an enormous bed, with a drop canopy that draped down sheets of gold and white fabric. Oh, and a couple chairs were near the bed, next to a bookcase that matched the desk and dresser.

"I'm bored," I whined, jokingly, rolling on my back and looking at Nephiro from across the room –upside down. She glanced up from her book and gave me her "you're dumb, be quiet" expression.

"What would you suggest then?" she asked, mocking me while shutting her book. I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't know, something spontaneous and fun."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Black but most of them involved magic, which by law… stupid laws… we can't use."

"There's probably a couple of things…"

"Like what?" she inquired. "If you know of something, pray tell."

"Murder?"

"Too risky."

"Kidnapping?"

"Not fun enough."

"Piercings?" Nephiro raised her eyebrows and I automatically regretted saying it.

"Piercings?" I was actually hoping she'd shoot it down like the others.

"Err… yea…"

"Interesting Emi, very interesting." She got to her feet and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned. She smirked.

"Getting supplies."

"Hey! Hold –" The door closed behind her. " –On…" This is bad… very bad.

When she returned, she had a flash, some matches, a thing of cloth, and a very long needle. She set them down on the bed I was sitting on and went over to the fancy dresser and got a jewelry box.

"What do you want done?" Nephiro was lighting one of the matches and running the needle. She set them down on the bed I was sitting on and went over to the fancy dresser and got a jewelry box.

"Ummmmm… my… my…" She was now putting the liquid from the liquid from the container on the piece of fabric.

"Whatever, come here." I was hesitant to move closer, and wasn't completely sure I should trust her with a needle. But I did slide over, and she grabbed my head so hard that I face felt like it was squished and my lips looked like a fish, rubbed the cloth on my nose and said, "Don't move." I felt like screaming then and there, the potion numbed my skin almost instantly and her grip actually hurt a good amount. Though, I'll admit, when she pushed the needle through my nose, I didn't feel a single thing, probably because I was already in enough pain. "Ha! Done!" I wanted to slap her.

"What the fu –"

"Which earring do you want?" I glared at her.

"None! Take the needle out now or I'll use that upper cut I used on Zandyr on you!"

"OK. Hold on," she said. I could hear rustling of metal, but couldn't see since she still had a hold of my face, and the needle was out of my nose… only to be replaced by something new. "I do good work!" Nephiro exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"I told you –"

"Take the needle out and I did. Just go look. Its actually cool." 'Cool? That's not a word widely used by Nep,' I thought while running my hands over the earring.

"Who are you and where's the real Nephiro Miketsu?" I asked, looking around.

"Com'on Em, go look." She shoved me off the bed with force and I fell hard on the wood floors.

"Ow…"

The bedroom door opened and the mysterious figure of Naomi Miketsu filled the frame. Our attention immediately shifted; Nephiro's expression changed quickly and she shot off the bed.

"Yes mother?"

"I need to tell you something." She pushed past her daughter and went into the center of the room. "I feel that it is time you receive the mark of our heritage." I watched baffled from my spot of the floor, but Nephiro seemed to precisely what her mom was speaking of.

"I am not ready mother," Nep commented. There was so much respect and admiration shining from her amber eyes that it was almost scary. Her mum let a small smile appear.

"It is time. You are to turn 15 in three months. Traditionally, that is when it is done but you are… special. Now is the time." Nephiro was speechless. 'Nep's older than me! Must remember to ask her about it later…' Naomi held up her hands around Nephiro's head and a small amount of wind began whisking around the room. A bright light was emitted and it blinded me for a couple of moments. When my sight returned, Nep was running her fingers through her hair, which now had streaks of gold in it.

Nephiro looked up at her mom, her eyes thick with more emotion that I had ever seen before. She actually had tears in her eyes. I felt kind of awkward and out of place but couldn't force myself to look away, it was kind of surreal.

"Mom…" she began able to continue or express what she was feeling.

"I know, I know," her mother replied, wrapping her arms around her daughter. At this, I did finally turn away.

I began to head toward the door, feeling it would be better to leave then stay but I was caught mid-step by Naomi.

"Miss Black," I froze before she even finished.

"Ye… yes?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what I did.

"You are like a sister to my Nephiro, are you not?" she asked. I nodded. "Than you may also receive something, if you would like." I felt my jaw drop and did my best to return to a normal facial expression. "You do not follow our beliefs, however, so you will not receive what Nephiro did."

"Shouldn't we ask Lupin first, mom?" Nephiro inquired.

"Nonsense. Did you ask before you pierced her nose?" Naomi replied, with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Well… no… but…" Nephiro's words came to an awkward halt.

"Besides, it won't hurt her. It will merely be a vanity spell. If Remus has a problem with it, he can talk to me about it." She turned back to me. "I can make you hair change color at will, or something else. Your choice."

"You… can actually make it so my hair can change at will?" I stammered, in awe.

"Pff. She is my mom. I mean, she just infused real freakin' gold in my hair. Making yours change color will be child's play for her," Nep sneered, smiling at her mom.

"That's… real gold!"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Woah."

"So… you want the color changing spell, then?" Naomi asked. I nodded excitedly. "Very well." She approached me and put her hands on my temples. She then proceeded to say a few words in a language I didn't understand. "OK. You're done. Try it out." I thought of something I've been thinking of doing my hair since the beginning of the summer, but Remus wouldn't let me and I opened my eyes. Nephiro smirked and Naomi gave me a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

I wandered over to the dresser and stared into the mirror. My nose was little red around the peridot stud that went through it, but you hardly noticed it with the green streaks in my hair (which coincidently matched my nose ring.)

"Remus is going to kill me," I said, running my hands through my new hair.

A/N: Heh heh.


	4. Animal Instincts

**Chapter 4: Animal Instincts.**

Nephiro's dad seemed to think it was time for me to go home, painstakingly I agreed, really not wanting to return to an empty apartment. Nep got permission to "transport" for him, so I gathered my things as slow as possible.

"If your dad thought I looked like my mother before, he'll never come out of hiding," Nephiro said, referring to her hair.

She was looking into the mirror and combing it for the sixth time that morning. I didn't reply.

"Man, Emi, if I were you, I'd be dying to leave here! Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

"It's just… I don't know… Home doesn't feel like home. I'm generally alone or in my room. It's as if I'm back at my aunts house again," I mumbled. I looked and saw a worried look on her face, so I smiled. "Don't worry about it Nephiro, it's fine. All done, you ready?" She nodded and approached me.

I think I was finally getting used the Sands of Illusion and I had no sand on me or in my mouth for that matter. Remus and my father were eating nachos in the living room when we appeared. They paused and my father had an expression of shock with a little bit of fear mixed in there. He changed into his Animagus form and growled and I believe it was directed at me more than Nephiro. And for the first time, Remus seemed angry.

He stared at me for a few minutes before opening his mouth and said, in a chilling calm voice, "Emi, would you mind explaining what is in your nose…and your hair?" his tone sent shivers up my spine and even made Sirius whimper. I didn't respond. "Nephiro, I suggest you go home now. Emi will see you on the train."

"But Remus –" I began, about to say that I was going to her house the week after.

"I said, she'll see you on the train," he cut me off, this time with more force.

Nephiro gave a fleeting glance and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly, she disappeared, leaving only a small pile of sand, and me –desperate to go with her. My dad transformed back and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Mooney, let me –"

"No, Sirius, you stay out of this," he responded harshly, glaring at me. "Take it out."

"No." I stared him straight in the eye and he actually looked taken aback.

"I'm honestly tired of your constant need to defy me and rebelling. Now, I'll ask you one more time, take it out," he commanded, not raising his voice a notch over normal.

"You're not asking, you're demanding," I replied, mimicking his iciness.

Sirius was watching, appearing to be confused, as if he was considering jumping in. I wanted him too; this was his fight, not Remus. My eyes got watery, and I met my father's gaze. Remus was watching impatiently.

"You're not my parent," I said evenly, not really sure if I meant to Remus or my dad. Both seemed as if they took a swift kick in the stomach.

"I'm your guardian! If you're going to stay here, you will follow my rules, Take the bloody earring out."

"Then, I'll just leave!" If their reaction was from a kick, this was a blow to the head. How could he not interject?

"Where are you going to go?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"I –ummm –I'll go –"

"Mildred's? With Sirius? Zandyr?" I shook my head. "And don't you dare say Nephiro's!" I remained quiet. "Do what I say."

I let a tear escape and roll down my cheek. My face had to be flushed with anger. Reaching up to my nose, I sent my father a death glare for not stopping this, and then I removed the peridot. Remus seemed pleased with himself for swaying me without yelling, so I threw the stone at him. It successfully changed his expression. I asked my hair to be normal, and felt the itch of it changing.

"Tú ganas, asno mudo," I told, letting venom poison my vocal cords.

The two of them looked at me confused, obviously not knowing what I said.

"She said 'you' in there… and I think she used 'ass'," Sirius said in a low whisper, probably thinking I couldn't hear him; Remus sighed.

I walked away, heading toward my room. My ears could hear Remus calling me back; I ignored him though, and slammed the bedroom door. Once inside, I let out a frustrated cry, turning my hair brown, to disobey on purpose. The handle turned and my dad poked his head in. I whipped around to curse at him and saw his awed look.

"What?" I questioned, impatiently.

"You look exactly like your mother…" he said slowly. I gave him the finger and shut my door again, this time locking it.

"You can't stay in there forever. See you when you decide to grow up," Remus yelled from down the hallway.

--

Remus was pacing around the living room, rubbing his temples out of frustration. _How could she just think she could pierce her nose? _He asked himself. Emi's recent defiance was irking him, and he felt that it was mostly because of Nephiro's influence. _Once the two of them became friends, a sense of rebel's nature came forth in Emi. It's not healthy._

"Stop pacing Remus, you're making me sick," Sirius commented from his spot on the couch.

He had taken a liking to the nachos sitting on the table, even though they were now cold. Lupin stopped and watched the man intake enough nachos to feed a giant and shook his head disapprovingly.

"How can this not bother you?"

"You told me to stay out of it. It's your problem," he replied, non-complacently. Apparently, Remus' reaction to the situation earlier had hurt more than Emi's feelings.

"Sirius, I'm sorry –"

"Forget about it."

The werewolf went back to pacing before walking over to the fireplace.

"Where in the world are you planning on going off too?"

"I'm going to have a word with Nephiro's mother."

"Ah shit. Remus, do you have a death wish? Naomi used to jinx us just for looking in her direction! What makes you think you're going to walk out of this fine?"

"Hope." He took a hand fill of the Floo Powder, and step into the fireplace. "Miketsu residence!"

The large house was exactly how he last remembered it, with maybe a fewer minor adjustments. From what he remembers, Naomi doesn't really like change too much. Nephiro was standing in the kitchen, getting some water when he walked by. She looked up and muttered "bastard" under her breath.

The doors to Naomi's study were closed, so he opened them and strolled up to her as if bothering her while she working was OK. Naomi opened her eyes a little sighed.

"Mrs. Miketsu, I need to speak with you about your daughter."

"Yes?" she replied, wondering what could be so important that it interrupted her meditation unannounced.

"I find it hard to believe that you pay such little attention to the children that enter your house," Remus said hotly. Her eyebrows raised even more.

"Excuse me?" she said, letting some anger slip.

"I entrusted Emi into your house, into your care, thinking when she returned to me she would be safe and whole. Instead, she was pierced and her hair now changes color at will! I know Nephiro is a difficult child at best but I thought that you and Xanu would be able to keep her in line at home."

She rose slowly to her feet and took a few steps in his direction. Remus gulped, and her amber-red eyes glowed with hate. Naomi's expression was one of shock and angriness.

"Are you done now?" she questioned, in a voice as calm as Remus' was earlier.

"Yes."

"Good now listen. How dare you come into our house unannounced, interrupting my work to lecture me on my child-rearing techniques. Maybe if you paid proper attention to her, Emi, would not feel pressured to act out in such ways! You are lucky you are Xanu's old friend or I would have hexed you blind due to your rudeness!

"You, who has not even been a parent, for any length of time, talk to me about my child. Nephiro's a good child and I will not have you sit in my house and tell me different. Now, I advise you to leave before you evoke my wrath further and I change my mind about your relationship to the family."

Her eyes warped, as if she was changing inside. They went from pure angry to bright gold that flickered some from her normal color. Her natural state isn't something to be tempting so Remus backed off, sensing an animal instinct. The scowl on her face was enough to make bones dance in their coffins. The male turned, and exited the room, feeling discouraged.

He walked briskly down the hallway, his anger oozing from him. Nephiro stood by the fireplace, smiling cheaply.

"Did she say what you wanted to hear?" she asked wryly. Remus just glared and grabbed a handful of powder. "Guess not."

"Lupin," he ordered into the green flames.

--

Voices from outside my room had stopped for a little amount of time and I felt at ease for it. The sereneness of the nothingness gave me time to collect my thoughts and cool down. _I don't think that went well…_

"Don't seem so sad about it," a voice said from besides me. I turned over under my comforter that wasn't to comforting, so see my savior –Nephiro.

"Where? Wha –"

"Oh come on, being controlled isn't the end of the World."

Nephiro took a seat on the end of the bed like she used to do in the hospital wing and with help from the moonlight she appeared to be glowing Her gold streaks caused reflections and made small light spots on my wall, like a disco ball sitting in direct sunlight.

"Remus came to see my mother," she commented, looking out my window. "Oh and by the way, you have a nice view, why do you keep your curtains closed?"

Ignored her question, and leapt at the statement about my ignorant godfather.

"He did, did he?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at his stupidity. "And he managed to make it back here in one piece?"

"I think he took a major dent in his ego. My mom really shot him down and ended up telling him off. I listened in. Rather amusing if you ask me."

I smiled at my friend's humor.

"Where do you want to escape to?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure…"

Nep got to her feet and opened my closet door. Turning on my night table lamp, I saw her pulling my school skirt out of my trunk and a revealing tank top. She had a weird smirk on her face as she threw them at me and began rummaging through my other stuff.

"Miss Miketsu, have you lost your mind? What on Earth are you doing?" I asked, getting up.

"We're breaking out for the night. And before you decide to tell me an obscene comment and that I should go away, listen to me." I stayed quiet. "If I know anything about you at all, you're going to avoid Lupin as much as possible after he put his foot down… again. This _will_ happen, even if it means you are not going to eat nor shower. Believe me –that is not healthy. So get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?"

"Stop asking questions and hustle. The moon is light a giant flashlight, I want to be able to use it," she said, opening my window and taking a deep breath of the Czech air.

I rustled around and managed to throw myself together in enough time to realize Nephiro was reading my journal. I grabbed it from her and put it back into my drawer.

"Nice one Nephiro, real sneaky," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Everyone knows that's where diaries are kept. Are you stupid? It's like asking Remus to find it. Now, are you ready?" I nodded, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

She placed her hand on me, and before we disintegrated, I saw her devious grin, and I felt a little afraid.

We came too, in a dingy alleyway, furnished with overfilled dumpsters and grease stained boxes. Nephiro grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the well-lit street. I gasped. Before us was the biggest cathedral I've seen in my life… although, it's the biggest, I've only seen a few.

The building had to be twenty stories, with a gold tinted window above the doorway. It was majestic –huge windows, beautiful steeples and many side chapels. The structure was something out of my picture books of castles and churches. My breath was taken away. Nephiro leaned in close to me.

"That's St. Vitus Cathedral, part of Prague castle. You like?"

"Definitely…"

It may not seem like much, but being there, in Prague with Nephiro and acting like normal kids was nice. The atmosphere around us didn't seem to add any pressure to us and make us feel like watched prisoners. I felt free for those few hours.

Nephiro brought me home just as the moon was falling behind the buildings and the sun was about the peek out. As I crawled into bed I saw her next to the window again, and throughout the entire night I hadn't notice that glow around Nephiro wasn't from the moon (which was not present at this time), but was a white aura…

"Night Emi!" she said, smiling again. And she only left a small pile of dirt, in the shape of a cat's eye.

"Good night Phiro…" I whispered, closing my eyes.


	5. More Slovaks

Chapter 5: More Slovaks 

A knock rang throughout my room –a cruel echo of the nothingness that surrounded me. I picked my head off the pillow and groaned. The sun was shining through the windows, creating a ray of light and making me squint my eyes.

"What?" I asked groggily, turning onto my stomach.

"I'm just letting you know I need to run to London for a day. Dumbledore asked me to do a favor for him. I'll be back tomorrow morning." I moaned in reply. "Honestly, Emi, please leave the room. It's been three days. You must be hungry."

By this point in his short speech, I had already got to my feet and shut the curtains that someone, who I might mention was not I, left them open. The sunlight was hurting my eyes now and it was rather annoying.

"You'd be surprised. I could go over a week without food," I commented, standing on the other side of the bedroom door.

Listening to the creak of the hardwood floors beneath Remus' feet, I rummaged in my dresser seeking some clean jeans and a shirt. The distinct sound of the exit of Lupin let me know it was finally safe to leave the safety of my quarters.

The door let out a loud squeak as I opened it, and the black shaggy dog on the couch looked up.

"Don't bother," I said, turning into the bathroom quickly before he could even bark.

Showering felt good. My hair, still brown for the moment, was the nastiest I've ever seen it and my legs screamed from the lack of use they endured. Still, the warm water and steam made my escape from my safe haven worthwhile.

My father was in his human form when I came out of the bathroom. He appeared pleased with himself and was pouring orange juice. The blinds were shut and there wasn't a peep coming from anything in the apartment that would give away the two people here. I raised an eyebrow and got myself a glass. He poured the juice into my glass and walked back into the living area.

"I'm not surprised you waited until Remus left," he said, plopping down in the recliner.

"And why is that?" I questioned, taking a sip from my cup.

"You're too stubborn. I won't tell him you came out."

I flashed him a smile and began to look for something to eat. The only thing I could find that seemed reasonable to eat for breakfast was some raspberry Pop-Tarts. I crinkled my nose as I unwrapped them and stuck them in the toaster.

"What with that face? I was told you like Pop-Tarts…"

"I do, it's just… I don't know. After going days without eating, something like a Pop-Tart doesn't seem appetizing. Nevertheless, I shall consume it."

I placed my hand on my heart and sighed dramatically. Sirius' just laughed.

"You probably should have something like steak or pork chops."

"Ew."

"Or not."

The toaster made a loud clang when the Pop-Tarts were done. I burned my fingertips transferring them from the appliance to my paper towel, and hissed. Sitting down at the table, I looked about. Nothing about this apartment had changed since I first got here. There was no evidence that I even existed. Framed pictures of my parents and some random wizards lined the walls; they watched me questionably and whispered among each other. I envied them. They got to sit on a perch for eternity and see how the World changes. I wish I could be up there as well.

"Why hasn't Remus added the picture of me and him up there? He comments all the time how the one from the beginning of the summer came out very well," I said.

"I think he likes how things are now…" my dad replied, not looking up from the newspaper we received.

I let my eyes fall. For some reason I found this hurtful. _It's like he doesn't want me to exist…_

"Ah shit Em, don't take it in a bad way," he told me.

I stared at my breakfast, and began to feel nauseated. My stomach turned in circles, and there was a choking feeling in my throat. Pushing up from the chair, I ran to the bathroom, and rid myself of the orange juice and few bites I managed to eat.

I stayed on the bathroom floor, watching the toilet flush, feeling as if I was going to cry. My sick feeling disappeared and I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, leaning on the doorway, frowning.

"Obviously not…" I answered quietly. "I'm going for a walk."

"You're grounded…"

"It's just a walk, I'll come back, I promise."

I exited the bathroom; slipping on my sandals at the door and I left.

The hallway smelled like fried chicken and stale air. I pulled my shirt up above my nose as I descended the stairs. Graffiti poisoned the wall of our building. We lived in New Town, a section of Prague that's more modern than the rest of the city. Not a lot of tourists come here, so I figured it was one of the hoodlums that live on the floor above us.

The outside was much more refreshing than my journey so far. In my living room window, I could see a black dog panting. He let out a couple of barks and then disappeared behind the curtains. We lived right down from the Franciscan Gardens and the Church of Our Lady of the Snows. Both were excellent sights to see.

In Welceslas Square, a monument to a Czech hero sat in the center. St Welceslas sat upon his horse, looking up mystically. Surrounding him was four Czech patron saints. They were done very well, and every time I came to the square I had to see them.

A woman, wearing jeans and a white tank top stood next to me. Her hair glowed in the sun, making it look exactly like gold. She had a pretty face, and was much taller than I. She turned her head and her eyes met mine. _Another familiar face…_ The woman just smiled, and seemed to recognized my face as well.

"Zee, hun, I told you this vould be nice," she said to someone else, still looking at me.

"Whatever. Let's get goin' mother."

I didn't feel like watching them walk away would be very polite, so I kept my eyes on the face of St. Welceslas. I was tapped on the shoulder a few minutes later and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Dostat se domů," a male voice said harshly. He accented his words a little different from the natives and I turned to see Remus looking angry.

"Umm… What?" I asked nervously, not understanding what he said.

"I said, Get home! You're are grounded Emi, what are you doing?"

"Getting fresh air…" I said, glancing at the ground.

"You can get that by opening your window. Now, go!"

He pointed down the street where the apartment building could be seen.

"I was just going to see the Faust –"

"I don't care. Look happy, we have guests."

Deciding asking who wouldn't help my situation, I walked away, feeling slightly upset. _I just wanted to go visit the Faust House…_

Remus managed to beat me home, which made me wish I could Apparate, and was sitting on the couch with two females and the "dog".

"Emi, so nice that you could join us," he said, standing up. The woman followed his lead. One was the golden haired woman from earlier –seemingly prettier than I thought, and the other was my favorite Durmstrang student, Marissa Rushvish. I had to repress a growl.

"Hello…" I said keeping my eyes fixed on Remus.

"This is Cara Rushvish she was good friends with your mother and an old one of mine, and her daughter, Marissa."

He hesitated stating the last part and he cheeks blushed crimson. Cara extended her hand, and I just stared at it.

"Hello Emily, It's nice to meet you. Remus was just telling me about you," she commented, still holding out her hand.

I felt bad for being so rude, so I took a hold of it. They say you could tell a lot about someone from their handshake… Cara's was weak but powerful at the same time… When our skin touched, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and I was hit by a dizzy spell. I tighten my grip. I closed my eyes, and opened them to witness a bloody hand shaking mine. The illusion left almost as quickly as it came, but the panic that rose in me still remained.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you too…" I said quietly, wondering why such a feeling had washed over me.

The woman smiled, and something pulsed from her, as if I could feel her heartbeat with mine. Marissa's aura soared, and seemed to move with the rhythm, and new sights sparked up. Glancing around, Remus was surrounded in a dark brown glow and my father a blue that complimented his eyes. It was all so sudden, and unlike the blood on Cara's hand, it wasn't leaving. I just swallowed.

"Well," Cara said, breaking the pulsating connection we were holding. "Remus, we need to discuss something."

"Of course, please, sit again," he replied.

His eyes narrowed at me, and I sighed with discomfort while sitting down on the loveseat with Marissa. She was transferring her gaze back and forth from her mother to Remus, seeming eager and ready to burst. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"You've probably wondered why I left for so long without any contact…" Cara began.

"Well, it's crossed my mind a few times," he said sarcastically.

"Ummm… You see…"

Cara started to rub her hands together and wringing them in a nervous manner; I fixed my eyes on her and smirked. She seemed to be lost to for words.

"Mom, you suck at this," Marissa commented, rolling her eyes.

"You do it then if you think it's so easy!" Remus looked extremely confused.

"Alright, Remus Lupin, I'm your daughter Marissa," she said, calm, as someone saying 'hi' would be. Remus was now stunned and shaking his head in disbelief. I felt a piece of me die…

"Are you sure?" he questioned, staring at Marissa with amazement.

"Yes I am," Cara responded. "I would have told you sooner but you weren't in one place long enough. Then Marissa here saw Emi at the match and asked someone if they knew of your whereabouts."

"Hey! How'd you know that I was living with him?" I asked, breaking my angry silence.

"Honey, he's your godfather. I figured you were with him all these years…"

Remus shook his head some more. "Just moved in this summer. She used to live with her aunt Mildred." Cara got to her feet and swooped me into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry! That woman is evil!"

I tried struggling to get free. I could hear the beat in my head, intertwining with mine and was growing steadily stronger. When she finally pulled away, she bent down a little and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"If she hurt you in anyway, I'll make sure she'll pay."

Her tone changed so quickly, it went from sympathetic to serious in no time flat and wasn't sure if she was kidding. So, I just emitted a small laugh. Something in the back of my head, told me that this woman was bad news…


End file.
